A Bounty Hunter after Her Heart
by crazy4bananabutters
Summary: AU: Emma Swan is a bounty hunter, and a very damn good one. She's never missed a mark, and she'd be damned if she lost one now. So how is it that she ended up in the middle of a standoff, in the middle of the night, in the middle of some forsaken town, and helping Regina Mills instead of brining her ass to jail? (Rate M for just in case/safety)
1. Chapter 1

I apologize in advance for mistakes. I consider myself a complete beginner at writing stories. I welcome suggestions for improving my writing style.  
Disclaimer: I do not own OUAT.

* * *

**A Bounty Hunter after Her Heart**

**Chapter 1**

Emma Swan is a bounty hunter, and a very damn good one. She's never missed a mark, and she'd be damned if she lost one now. So how is it that she ended up in the middle of a standoff, in the middle of the night, in the middle of some unforsaken town, and helping Regina Mills instead of brining her ass to jail?

It all began one sunny morning when Emma parked her yellow beetle just outside a local diner in Boston. She has lived from state to state most of her life, but somehow this city is where she ended up in. It wasn't a terrible place. In fact she had grown accustomed to the familiar surroundings. It was the one constant thing she knew that would always remain the same even though her job entailed traveling from one place to another. No, this time around she had her own apartment and a city she can call and look forward to going home.

A day in the life of a bounty hunter isn't for everyone, but Emma managed to make it work. She formed a habit of ensuring that she has some quiet time to herself. She'd wake up bright early in the morning, go for a run, take a shower, and acquire some needed hot chocolate with cinnamon at her usual diner all the while reading the latest newspaper. It was such a mundane task, but it was more than welcomed since as soon as a job presented itself meant that Emma had to go chase around some poor criminal who think they can outrun her. No, Emma Swan was good at finding people, and catching them. She knew how to get into their minds and expect the unexpected after all, she did used to be one of them. Emma Swan used to be the one trying to run away, stealing to survive, but all of that change when her probation officer offered her a chance to start her life over. She wasn't stupid, what he offered was a once in a lifetime opportunity, and she wasn't about to let it go. Now, Emma Swan, sat at her favorite spot at the diner, taking a sip of her hot beverage while she reads the daily newspaper in peace, or so she thought.

"I do apologize, but I was hoping it would be alright if I sat here while I wait for my order?"

Annoyance was the immediate effect that the bounty hunter felt as she lowered down the newspaper to take a look at the peace disruptor. She was going to give whoever it is a piece of her mind, but what she hadn't expected to see sitting across was a beautiful, captivating woman with a smile that made Emma forget any ill feelings she had boiling down inside the pit of her stomach. Indeed this woman had a profound effect on the blonde as realization dawned on her that she has yet to say a word, any word...

_Say something damn it!_

But words seems to fail her as she continued to look on mesmerized. If she hadn't, then perhaps she would have noticed that the brunette's hand acting fidgety. No, the woman across looked like she was hiding from something or someone, but even before Emma came back to reality the brunette had gotten up and said her goodbye.

_Just great…_

Emma tried to chase after the mysterious stranger, but she was long gone by then. She supposed it was for the best. _With my luck, I bet she's already taken. _

So the blonde had decided to forget about the stranger and drove to work. She had done what she set out to do, except her mind kept wondering towards the beautiful woman. "What is it about her?" She wondered out loud.

The blonde rolls her car in the parking lot, and noticed right away a Cadillac Fleetwood Brougham d'Elegance parked next to her. "Must be a client," said Emma, knowing no one at work owned one.

* * *

"Hey Ruby," the blonde greeted the receptionist as she walks over.

"Morning Ems! Graham told me to tell you as soon as you arrive to come to his office right away."

"Is it about the Cadillac?" Emma didn't care for the names of those that hired her, so she always referred to them by the car they drove.

Ruby nods in response, but the bounty hunter was never one to follow orders. She bends down to meet the receptionist at eye level, deciding to flirt with her a little. Perhaps it would make her forget about the mysterious woman from that morning. "I figured as much. Did you do something new? You look… different today."

Ruby raised one eyebrow, not oblivious to Emma's charm. "Different good or different bad?"

Before Emma had a chance to respond however, she hears Graham call out to her.

"Swan, in my office, now!" He goes back inside knowing the death glare Emma was giving him.

"Ugh, I swear every time some fancy schmuck walks in this door he thinks it's okay to act like a blundering idiot," Emma commented as she start to take her leave. She was almost out of sight when she turns around and yells out to Ruby, "Different good. Yeah, definitely different good."

* * *

"Ah! Speak of the devil. Mr. Gold this is the Emma Swan."

_The?_

Graham explains just who Mr. Gold is and why he is an important client. He owns a percentage of the business and he also happens to be the CEO of a major corporation company which earned him an eye roll from the blonde. Graham knew that Emma didn't care for titles or power. As long as the guy can pay the right amount, then she's their girl for the job and anything else didn't matter.

"You came highly recommended Ms. Swan, and I want to make sure that you can do the job. The woman I need you to find, her name is Regina Mills and she stole something very valuable to me."

_Whatever…my job is to retrieve a person, not your personal mementos. _

A man accompanying the old man hands the manila folder containing all the necessary files they have on the target. Emma looks them over while Mr. Gold continues to explain who she would be after, "I've frozen all of her assets, so she'll have very few access to get any form of aid. This is a personal matter Ms. Swan, but even so I trust that you will see to it that no harm will come her way? I want this matter dealt with discreetly as possible."

_Well that was new_. Emma never heard of a client giving care to whoever hustled them. If anything, it was always a guarantee that they would like to get the job done no matter what it took. She glances over at Graham to check if this old man was legit, and when she gets an approval Emma looks back at the client and promises to do what he had asked for.

"Then if you'll excuse me, I have nothing else to say regarding this matter. I shall be off," Mr. Gold announced as he takes his exit.

Graham follows him and the assistant that accompanied the old man. He walks them out assuring that Mr. Gold was in good hands, and once again Emma rolls her eyes at this. _Why does he turn into such a kiss ass whenever some big hotshot is here?_

After a few seconds later Graham returns along with his normal behavior. "Would it kill you to behave professionally when someone like Mr. Gold enters this office?"

"Would it kill you to not be such a kiss ass when someone like that old fart walks in here?" Emma retorts back.

"This is important Em's. You know a client never meets face-to-face with one of you guys unless it's a really important, so please please please find whoever that woman is?"

"When have I not done my job?" Emma asked, disbelief and insulted that he would even suggest making sure that she captured this Regina, and that's when it hits her that something was off by the Graham spoke.

He continues to explain how important Mr. Gold is and Emma remains quiet, trying to decipher what is being said.

"So how much exactly are we talking here?" She asked, knowing the answer wouldn't be to her liking.

And that was a question. The one that Graham was trying to avoid talking altogether. "Um…"

_You have got to be kidding me… _

"Do not tell me that this is pro-bono!"

Silence

"Oh hell naw! I am not some—"

"Please Emma? I really need you on this." Graham gives her a puppy dog eyes, hoping it would win the bounty hunter over, dead wrong.

"NO!"

"Please?"

"N-O...NO!"

"But Emma!"

The blonde starts to take off, leaving the manila folder behind. Graham picks it up and follows. "Please?"

He gets a silence response.

"Emmy?"

"NO! N-O. NO!"

Graham was running out of options. He needed to make sure Mr. Gold is happy if he wanted to remain in business with him, and Emma was the key to that problem. He had to think fast before he lost his chance.

"I'll give you the car," he said, and that did the trick. Emma stops abruptly and turns around. "What do you mean give me the car?"

"Y—your car, that yellow buggy out there."

"First of all that is a classic. Second, it is not called a buggy. It is a Bug, a Beetle, a vintage, and third, I own that car!" Emma worked long and hard to purchase that car, and saw no reason why Graham would think he had any power over it.

"Um…Emma?" Ruby interjected. "About that…"

"About what?"

Ruby glances over the yellow car before looking back at the blonde. "Remember that last check you made?"

"Yeah…" Emma's tone was enough indication that Ruby's inquiry had caused for concern.

"It bounced—"

"What?"

"Y—yeah! So you see you owe me." Graham added, believing he had Emma where he needed her.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Emma's tone had changed from concern to anger.

Graham explained that he had meant to, but work had gotten in the way.

"Until now? Bullshit!" The blonde charges towards him, but Ruby once again runs interference.

"Think of it this way Emma. You have the pink slip for that car, and you don't even have to make sure to find whoever it is you need to. Graham owes you that much at least."

"I do?" Graham looks at the brunette, and feels an elbow nudge him with a strong force. "Fine, the pink slips, all yours."

Emma thinks about it. Something didn't feel right, that she was sure of, but that car is her baby. She'd die before she gives her up. "Fine, but you better wire me some generous cash to start." She snatches the folder from Graham and takes her leave, angry obviously that she wasn't getting paid.

As soon as she had left Ruby turns around to Graham with the same fury that Emma had. "And you!"

"Me?"

"How could you promise that old man that we would be doing the job for free?"

"I-I don't know. One moment I was welcoming him and then—"

"The next you were kissing his ass. Would it kill you to stop acting like that whenever people like him come here?"

"See, now, you just sound like Emma."

"With good reason!"

Graham realizes his mistake and apologizes. He then asked if Emma's check did bounced which Ruby glared at him in response.

"Just checking."

"Yeah, just be grateful she didn't catch me despite her abilities. I almost thought it wouldn't work."

Graham's curiosity increased tenfold. "Just how exactly did you pull that off?"

Ruby smiled at the question. "Do you even need to ask?"

Graham shrugged. Emma did love that car for some reason.

* * *

A few hours later Emma found herself inside her apartment going over the documents on one Regina Mills. She looks over them, pulls out an empty glass from the cabinet and some orange juice from the fridge. "Let's see, Ms. Regina Mills stole two million dollars and a personal keepsake from Mr. Gold…blah blah blah…she's escaped numerous times…blah blah blah…." Emma takes a bite of the bear claw she had saved from that morning and continues to read. She glances over the former bounty hunters that failed to capture Regina, and nearly spit out her food. "HA! Those two idiots couldn't even catch a worm if it bit them in the ass."

Graham only had one competition in town, and it was the Nolan's. She takes another bite out of her donut, savoring each one. "Now, let's see who the fuzz is all about," Emma said looking to place a face in the person who bested Mary Margaret and David Nolan.

…

…

_Oh..._

_my..._

_god..._

Emma couldn't believe it. The enigmatic woman from this morning was none other than the woman she has to find. _Things just got very interesting._

* * *

End of Chapter 1  
Is it worth continuing?


	2. Chapter 2

Mistakes are all mine. I'm so grateful you guys like it. I tried to make it a little bit longer this time around.

* * *

**A Bounty Hunter after Her Heart**

**Chapter 2**

It was precisely midnight and Emma found that she could neither sleep nor keep her mind off the woman she's now supposed to find. She tosses and turns in bed trying to forget or at least stop thinking about Regina, but failed at every attempt. When she had her eyes closed all she saw was the very image of the brunette smiling at her that morning, and yet if they were open, she seemed to do just the same. There was just no escaping, period. Having enough Emma slams both fist on the bed before sitting up and pulling away the sheets.

She heads for the kitchen and opens the fridge to find what seemed to be a sandwich at one point in its life and a carton of milk. She grabs it, and checked its content. _Yeah, that's going in the trash._

Emma tosses the rotten milk in the trash and slams the fridge door close as she lets out a disgruntled huff. Nothing was going her way. She heads back to her room, grabs her keys, red leather jacket, and some cash with her mind set on getting something to eat or drink at a local store.

It was cold out, but that didn't deter the blonde from reaching her destination. No, Emma found herself once again preoccupied with Regina, and imagines how they would meet again. Does she do her job and arrest the brunette? Put the cuffs on Regina, but then that thought led to wondering what it would feel to be so close. Would she be able to resist her?

_Ugh. Get ahold of yourself!_

She shakes the thoughts quickly and enters the convenience store. A woman behind the counter welcomes her, and Emma nods in return as she proceeds to the aisle containing the cold beverages. She looks through her options.

_Okay, here we go...hmm…let's see…we have grapefruit, fruit punch, mango, guava juice, apple…apple…_

She licks her lips at the thought.

_I bet her lips would taste like—_

Emma shakes her head immediately upon where her mind was getting at…again, and settles on an orange juice instead. She was going to go buy it, go home, and take a much needed cold shower. Yes, that was the plan, but the moment she reaches for a juice a reflection of somebody familiar catches her attention. _No…it couldn't be? Could it?_

Emma's mind begins to race as she turns to follow the woman in question all the way to the corner of the aisle before skidding to a halt the moment the brunette starts to turn her way. She ducks for cover immediately. "That is definitely Regina."

She collects herself for a moment, thinking of a next move. "Your job Emma. DO your job! She's nothing special," Emma lies to herself, convinced of what is _right._

With her mind made up concerning the brunette she begins to get up from a crouching position, and found the target gone. "Not again…" Emma laments, disbelief that for a second time lost her target, but from the corner of her eye she spots movement.

She checks the small gap between the store shelves that separates them, and without realizing it Emma's lip forms a smile. She studies Regina and appreciates the space that allowed her to watch without being seen. It was perfect, _she's perfect…_and if the sight before her wasn't enough to make her forget all the reasons why she believes it won't work between them then watching Regina biting her lower lip would.

_Oh why don't you just kill me?_

The brunette begins to move and Emma sees herself to be following along. She continues to study Regina, and find herself drawn most by those warm brown eyes. There was something about them, a feeling of authority and knowledge…and something else…

However, before she could continue her train of thought brown eyes landed on her bluish-green ones, and in a fraction of a second Emma is scrambling a way out of the situation. She hides in cover, wishing that she was anywhere but there.

She waits for a moment, sure that she had been caught. _Maybe she didn't see me…oh who am I kidding? _

Accepting defeat Emma gets up to reveal herself, but discovers for the third time that she lost Regina, again.

"Where'd she go?"

"Looking for me?"

Emma standstills. _Oh—shit! _

She was caught red handed, but that didn't mean that she wasn't going to try to smooth talk her way out of it. "Oh I was just looking for uh…for…uh…" Emma grabs a few items off the shelf that she had access to, "…these."

Regina stares her down and then tilts her head.

"Don't I know you?"

"NO!" _Oh shit! Not good. Not good! _

"I do!"

_How can she know Mr. Gold hired me?_

"You're the woman from the diner!"

" .yes!" Emma lets out a big sigh of relief, and starts to regain some sense of composure. "I am so sorry about that," she offers.

"It's quite alright. A matter of importance came up that needed my attention right away," Regina explains while Emma wished that the brunette had stayed instead. Perhaps they would be having a different conversation right now, but then what about her job? Emma continues to ask questions and runs through all possible scenarios in her head, forgetting the woman in front.

"Well it's getting late. I should be going," Regina announced before taking her leave, and grabbing back Emma's attention.

Regina was nearly out of sight before Emma was about to call out her name, but then the brunette turns to say, "In case it's positive, congratulations."

_Huh?_ Emma doesn't understand those parting words, but everything made sense the instant she saw the boxes of different pregnancy test she grabbed from the shelf. Emma mentally kicks herself for finding another way to embarrass herself, but this time she runs after the brunette to explain.

It took a split second to find her. "Hey!' she yells, and Regina almost doesn't hear, but meets her gaze. Emma crosses the street, and the brunette jokes, "Do I have to worry about you stalking me?"

"What? Ha ha, no. I just wanted to explain that the thing back there. It's not mine."

The brunette looks at her quizzically.

"The pregnancy test—I mean um—it's not mine." _Damn it Swan, stop acting like such an idiot._

Regina eyes her in silence for a second before saying, "Okay."

"Okay?"

"Yes."

"Okay then…good…" Emma wasn't sure what else she was expecting to happen. "As long as we're clear about that…I guess…ok, bye." The blonde then turns and walks away. _Oh just die already. _

"I don't believe I caught your name," Regina yells out, and the blonde wasted no time to answer. "Emma, my name's Emma Swan."

The brunette waits for some cars to pass through and crosses the street to meet the blonde. She ruffles through her purse, and then grabs hold of Emma's left hand to write something. It didn't take time for the bounty hunter to realize that it's a phone number.

_Score!_

All the feeling of foolishness and embarrassment disappeared in an instant as Regina introduces herself and further excites the blonde when she said, "Give me a call sometime Ms. Swan," and winks before turning around, swaying her hips while Emma watches.

Once the woman was out of sight Emma forgets or rather didn't care for whoever else can see her as she jumped and squealed for delight. _Regina fucking Mills just gave me her phone number! Regina fucking Mills just gave me her fucking number to ask her out! _

She starts to take her walk home, still singing the same tunes about Regina when it finally hits her that she still had a job to do.

_Crap…_

* * *

When Emma was out of view Regina sank both of her hands in her pocket, and kept on walking as another figure joined her. "Are you sure about her?"

"Positive. Emma Swan, blonde, bluish-green eyes, about your height—"

"Yes, yes, I can see that Jefferson," the brunette halts to a stop and turns to her friend, "but are you sure that she's a _bounty hunter_?"

"Yes?" He asked, unsure what answer Regina wanted to hear. He studies her reaction, starting to suspect something amiss.

Regina lets out a frustrated groan and begins to walk. Jefferson tilts his head before he picks up his pace to join the brunette and tested a theory. "You know there's no way my information can be wrong. I was with Mr. Gold the entire time he met with her. It's definitely that..." carefully choosing his words, "_chick_ back there." Jefferson formed a grin the moment his friend no longer walk side by side with him.

"She has a name."

He rolls his eyes. _Too easy._

"Why does it matter? She's the enemy here, the one you need to watch out for, remember?" He walks back to her, still with a smirk on his face. It wasn't every day that he got to see this side of the brunette, so he intends to enjoy every moment of it.

"I know that, but—"

"Oh don't tell me you like her."

When Regina made no response he added, "Do you?" Her utter annoyance showing Jefferson's eyes went big as he went in for the kill. "You dooo!"

"I do not!" Regina huffs in response and walks away.

"You definitely are infatuated with her," he intrepidly points out.

" .not."

"So what'd you write on her hand?" He asked, remembering the scene between two women just a few minutes ago. His cocky grin increased and infuriated the brunette even further as she was caught red handed.

"I don't know what you're talking about," she replied, knowing it was a futile attempt. Nevertheless she refused to accept defeat or that smug look her friend had on his face.

"You asked her out."

"No."

"You totally did you saucy little minx!"

"I did not!"

"So what did you write?" He asked, daring the brunette to dig herself further down the hole.

Regina let out another groan before accepting defeat and admitted, "I gave her my phone number."

"I knew it! You really did ask her out."

"I did not. I simply gave her a number…to maybe…call me," she explains with a guilty sly smile.

"Same thing sweetie, but hey I think it's wonderful." He truly and honestly did which baffled the brunette.

"You think it's a good idea? How can you even think that? Gold sent her after me. I should be running the other way, not towards—"

"Hey! Hey!" Jefferson reaches in to embrace the brunette after starting to hear the panic in her voice. "It's okay. It's going to be okay."

"How?" It took everything inside Regina to hold the tears at bay. The last thing she needed right now was to show her vulnerability, but the attraction she felt for Emma Swan made her feel guilty.

"Everything will work itself out. I promise," Jefferson whispered and though he couldn't guarantee it, he knew that he would always protect her.

"You don't think I'm a horrible person for…" Regina paused, unsure of what she would call the instant attraction she felt for the blonde, "...for…"

"For wanting to be happy?" He asked meeting Regina in the eye. "Wanting something for yourself does not make you a bad person."

"At such a time like this? When all the stakes are so high?" She questions, not understanding how to justify her attraction towards Emma.

"Especially now! Listen, you're looking at this the wrong way. This woman, Emma Swan, she's the best at what she does. Maybe she can help."

Walking away from his hold Regina flat out rejects the idea of dragging anyone else into her problem.

"Just think about it. If she knew the real reason instead of what Mr. Gold thinks you did, then—"

"No, Jefferson, it's too dangerous already with you helping me. I won't risk putting anyone else's life in danger." They reach her temporary place and Regina takes out the keys from her purse to open it. They enter and Regina takes off her blazer and places it on the couch. She heads to the kitchen with Jefferson not far behind.

He takes two drinking glass from a cabinet while Regina grabs her famous apple cider. Jefferson takes hold of the drink, and pours some in the empty glass.

"I'm here because I want to be, not because I have to be." He hands Regina a drink as he leans back and takes a sip.

"And I thank you for that, but it's not fair dragging anyone else," she points out and takes a drink as well.

Jefferson didn't care. He was going to get Emma Swan to help, but before he could say something Regina's phone rang.

"Shit, is that them?" They both look at each other. The brunette wasn't sure, but she motions for Jefferson to remain quiet.

"Hello?"

"_Hi Regina, it's me. I mean its Emma, Emma Swan."_

"Emma?!"

Jefferson and Regina breathed out a sigh of relief. She hadn't expected for the blonde to give her a call tonight, to say the least she was taken by surprise at this turn of event. Jefferson on the other hand once more had the smug look on his face. He mouthed to ask the blonde out, but the brunette motions for him to be quiet for the second time.

"I didn't expect to hear from you so soon."

"_I'm sorry. I um…did I call in a bad time?" _

"No, it's alright. I just got home actually." Regina turns her back to Jefferson who wasn't hiding that he was eavesdropping as they continue their conversation.

"_I was wondering if maybe, well perhaps…you'd like to go out. With me that is?"_

Regina contemplates on an answer. She had given the blonde her phone number, but after the conversation with Jefferson made her unsure if that had been a right choice.

"_Um…to dinner. That is…that is if you want to."_

The brunette remains quiet and undecided.

"Yes!" Jefferson yells and Regina jumps at his audacity to answer for her. Fortunately for Regina, the change in the voice didn't register to the blonde who anxiously waited for a reply.

"_Yes?"_

Regina's attention goes back to the other person at the end of the line. "Yes." She shakes her head at the realization that this wasn't a dream. It's really happening. She just agreed to go on a date with the bounty hunter that Mr. Gold sent after her.

"_Great! I'll pick you up at seven."_

"Perfect!"

And with that they said their goodbyes and hanged up. Regina turns to face Jefferson, ready to release her anger for what he has done, and to wipe that cocky grin she knew he had again. Instead however, she hears him count to three before her phone rings once more. She picks it up while Jefferson placed his elbow on a table, rested his chin in cupped hands and watched.

"_It's me again. I feel like such an idiot, but I forgot to ask where you live." _

"Oh, I didn't even realize that myself."

Jefferson mouthed off a 'no-no' and Regina silently tells him to quit it, and focuses back on the call. She suggest that they meet at the restaurant instead, and Emma accepts. _"I'll text you the information."_ And as Regina prepares to say goodbye she hears the other person at the end of the line call out to her.

"Yes?"

"_I'm glad I called you."_

The blonde couldn't see it, but Regina bit her lip at those words. "Me too."

They both end the conversation, and this time it wasn't just Jefferson who had a grin on his face.

* * *

Meanwhile at some point in time that Regina started conversing with Jefferson, Emma was struggling with her inner thoughts.

She wasn't sure what to do next. There were two options to choose from, neither one seemed to be an appropriate choice. She wanted to resist the brunette, but there was an incessant pull each time they met. It was new, scary, and exhilarating at the same time. What was she supposed to do? Forget her job? Emma felt more lost than she had that morning. Correction, the previous morning now. It was now some time pass midnight and the walk home seemed to be dragging forever than usual.

"Emma!?"

Her attention taken, she turns to see the old woman who owned the diner close to work. _Wait, when did I get here? _It was the opposite direction of home, and Emma slumps her shoulder at the irony of the situation.

She starts to walk back while the older woman spoke, "I have been you calling forever. Now, what is going on that you seem like a lost puppy?"

Emma lets out a huff before explaining, "It's nothing Grans."

"Nonsense! I know a look when I see one, and you my dear have it." Before the blonde could protest however, Granny had motioned for her to come inside the back entrance of the diner.

"It's really nothing serious," Emma tries again, knowing that at this hour is the time that the old woman was busy working, baking.

"Sit."

Emma doesn't object anymore by the look on Granny's face. "Now, are you going to tell me what's going on that little head of yours, or will I have to force it out of you?"

"It's just some silly little thing at work. I don't even know why I'm letting h-er-um-it bother me," she begins to explains, but Granny interjects and asked, "Does this _it _have a name?"

"Huh?"

"You listen to me Emma Swan. I have not lived all this time without knowing a thing or two about being in love with someone, and you—"

"Whoa! Whoa!" The blonde jumps at the insinuation. "Who said anything about being in love?"

Granny laughs at the younger woman's instant defensiveness, clearly proving her point. "You may not see it right now, but I assure you that whoever _it _is…don't let the person pass you by." Pausing for a moment she continues, "Time doesn't stop for anyone. I should know. I've said too many goodbyes in one lifetime."

It was true. Emma hadn't known the old woman for very long, but she knew of Granny's lost.

DING!

They both look towards the direction of the sound. It was the oven, signaling that it was done baking. Granny puts on her mittens and pulls out a fresh batch of bear claws. She takes a brown bag and places a couple inside before heading back and hands it to the blonde.

"Are these?" Emma looks inside and her stomach starts to growl at the sight and aroma. It was getting late, and she prepares to leave. The talk was short, but good. She knew what to do next.

Granny walks her out, but not before reminding the blonde of what she had said. "Oh and do tell Ruby to visit her _only _grandmother more often."

Emma agrees to do so, and takes her exit.

All alone, she takes her phone out and dials the brunette's phone number. If she was going to do this, then she had better do it now when she was still feeling courageous. At least that was what Emma kept reminding herself as she press the call button. Now, all that was waiting was for Regina to answer.

* * *

End of Chapter 2  
I'm going to apologize in advance because I have the next chapter planned, but I will be busy.


End file.
